Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Rollback/ScrewYouDinkleberg
Hello ladies and gentlemen, ScrewYouDinkleberg talking! Dad's worst enemy decided to make this page, explaining why he deserves to be a rollbacker. First of all, let's see the requirements: 1)Must have been active on the wiki for two months. I am active since the day I joined the wiki, May 18th. Today is July 28th, if I'm not wrong. 2)Must have 200 article edits or 25 cases where you have undone vandalism. Well, I don't have at least 200 edits on articles. However, I'm almost there, and if there's a case of vandalism, I learned by myself how to remove it. 3)Must know the wiki's naming conventions I do know. The, for, that, an, a, etc. are written in lowercase, unless it's the first word from the title. Normal words have their first letter capitalized. Now, outside the requirements. I think I should be a rollbacker because I'm often active on the forums and on the overall website, including the afternoon, when I can notice not many admins are used to be active. By being a rollbacker, I can at least help them more efficiently. I'm also helping new users to guide them to other pages, like the Deletion appeal or the Writer's Workshop, and I'm reviewing other people's pastas on the WW constantly. You might think "Hey, but what if you get the rights and then later ragequit because of a random Emilio?". Well, I'm pretty sure I'll be active on this wiki for a very long time, ''even when more important stuff on life knocks my door. Also, I'm not really into getting mad on new users. I was a noob like them before, and so everyone was once, so I think it's not fair criticizing them, unless they're harming the site and the community. And now, other might think "For Al Chapé's sake, why don't you actually edit something? I only see you placing "Marked for Review" and "Delete Now" categories!". Well, when I mark something for review, I try to review it, but most of the times someone does that faster than me, and well, when I put something to be deleted, it's pretty obvious why. Notice that I only put something to delete when the user didn't fix the formatting, made a wall of text or the story is abysmal. By the way, I have an unique ability to understand Portuguese, allowing me to correct pastas written in this language, if needed. So, I think that's pretty much it. Let's see how everything goes. Let's just hope Marconi doesn't play his mamba again, and I won't be listening to the radio. You don't fully meet the edit count, but it's clear from your activity in both the Writer's Workshop and article edits that you've made some great contributions to the site. I think you're ready for it. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 22:51, July 28, 2014 (UTC) CassistRabbit While he does not fully meet the edit requirements, he has been putting in a lot of work in the writer's workshop, editing in the M4R category (which is always nice), and quality checking and tagging problematic stories in M4R. I think he'd make a good edition to the rollback crew and pick up some of the slack caused by ResidentDeVir, Wolfenmaus, CreepyMoreFedora, and Indefinitesilence's absence. Side note: Jesus we have a lot of inactive roll backers. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:48, July 29, 2014 (UTC) It can't hurt having another rollbacker around who makes positive contributions. I just hope this one stays active. As Emp pointed out, we have a ''lot of inactive ones. Mystreve (talk) 12:19, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Per the people above me. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 22:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC)